A Niley Story Where Will This End Up
by Lifeswhatyoumakeit101
Summary: Nick and Miley are Both at school, he wants her but will he get her? Im not really good at summaries so please just go and read the story and review please NILEY !
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I don't know where this idea has come from but basically I read this fanficiton and it inspired me to write a similar story. It was a similar story and it was a oneshot until I just couldn't stop writing so I carried on and I really don't know where it's going but I just kept going and I hope you like the first chapter. Please review it so that I know that I have people reading and I have don't two more chapters and if I see reviews then I will update the next two chapters immediately. Also I didn't know what to call it so it's a bit of a lame name.

**I own none of the characters used in the story.**

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Nick Jonas as Nick Grey

Demi Lovato as Demi Lovato

And other will be added

In **A Niley Story – Where will this end up ??**

**Chapter 1**

_Miley sighed "Okay what do you want now?" "You" he replied simply. "But Nick I've already told you…" she got cut off. "Yes Miley I know you've already told me you don't like me and you wont go out with me because of the stupid stories but Miley I'm here me myself am standing in front of you telling you that I am not like that. Rumours are a rumour, that's what you've heard and come to conclusion. But they are hardly ever true. The only bit of truth that the rumour has in it is that I have a lot of girlfriends. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I broke their hearts. It can mean that they have broke my heart and then for days I would be sad and grumpy and no one know because I'm a guy and I try to be strong but putting a fake armour on so that people cant knock me down. I can tell you now that I have been dumped by all 7 girlfriends I have had in my life apart from the last one who I dumped and do you know why? Its because I met you. I like you. I want you. I know telling you all this isn't going to change your mind and now I'm going to look like an idiot because I've just let out all my weaknesses and I thought I had experienced having a broken heart but I was wrong because all three times that you have rejected me has hurt me more than any of the other girls did. It killing me Mi, I really like you and you wont give me a chance because of stuff you've heard from people. Please give me a chance? I'm here, me Nick grey am here begging for a chance with you, Miley Stewart, the most beautiful, amazing, talented, funny, kin girl I have met and all I am asking is for a chance with you? Nick said now looking into her eyes. By now she had tear dripping down her face. He came closer to her and there was now no space left between the two. He bought hiss hand up to her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb and pleaded once more "Please?" All she did was wrap her arms around his body, he sighed contently while he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame very tightly._

_As they had this little encounter happened, they had not noticed the audience that had formed around them in the corridor. Suddenly a few cheers were heard and then everyone started clapping. They pulled apart, Miley still with tears in her eyes; Nick wiped away the ones that had dropped. He took a hold of her hand and felt electric run up his arms. They both stood there staring into each other eyes, then the bell rang and everyone started rushing off. Miley turned and Nick grabbed a hold of her hand while they made their way to her locker. She took out her books while he leaned against the locker next to hers staring at her. She turned to him and shyly looked down and quietly said "why are you looking at me like that?" he lifted up her chin with his fingers and quietly whispered in her ear with his hot breath sending chills down my spine "because your beautiful…" She felt her hairs stand up and she took a step back and said "I'm not beautiful but thanks for pretending I am…" Nick frowned " Miley I am telling you the truth, believe me, I don't lie and it's because I'm rubbish at it but that's not the point. You are beautiful, your beautiful, sexy, stunning, hot, fit, buff and every other word that has the same meaning as amazing looking" she laugher lightly "Beautiful? Nah I think I'm more ergh!" "Why do you think that? Have you realised that all of my friends are crushing on you? Jake, Jesse, Mitchel, Ryan, Liam, Shaun all of them and even my brother Joe but he's never gonna get you and neither are the others coz your gonna be all mine" Nick said astonished that this beautiful girl that stood in front of him didn't notice her astonishing beauty. Miley looked up into his eyes. Blue met Brown. She could read him, she could read him like a book, she could tell he was telling the honest truth. She laughed a little and took his hand with her free hand and started walking. Nick suddenly stopped them both and took the books from Miley and held them. She stared at him for a bit until he responded innocently "What? I want to carry your books." He took her hand again and felt sparks run down his arm. "You don't believe me do you?" he started again. "Believe you about what?" she asked confused as she looked at him "You don't believe me that you beautiful and that all my friends fancy you so much do?" he said still looking forward. "Why does is matter? I know I'm not pretty at all soo…" she said turning forward as well. "Miles, it does matter, your freaking beautiful, stunning amazing and you don't think you are. I know I'll prove it…" he said firmly. "How are you gonna do that?" she scoffed "You'll see, one by one it will come out" he said and now we have to shut up and get in there and do some work" he said with a smirk and a wink. _

_Miley walked into the classroom and sat down with Nick beside her. She took out her book s and pens. She looked at Nick and he was scribbling in his book. She leaned forward and smiled as she noticed he was writing, "I love you Miley Stewart". She looked forward and saw her best friend Demi Torres turn to look at her. Demi smirked and was wiggling her eyebrows up and down looking from Nick to Miley and then back and fourth. Miley shook her head and laughed silently. The class ended and Demi came running out to Miley "So…you and Nick huh?" Demi asked amused "Yeah sure whatever" Miley replied in the same tone however she was being a bit sarcastic. "Hmm…" Demi started but got cut off when Nick put his arm around Miley's shoulder and said "Hello, pretty ladies" "Hey Nick" Demi smiled "Hi Nicky boy" said Miley as she looked at him. Nick smiled wide, he loved that nickname and it sounded amazing coming from her mouth. Demi noticed how cute they looked walking and staring into each other's eyes smiling like idiots. She hated to do it but she had to break it their little encounter as they had reached the classroom. "Erm guys, hate to break this to ya but…" Demi started, they both looked at her "but we're here" she carried on smiling sheepishly. Miley giggled while Nick was still staring at her. She looked at him and immediately felt hypnotised. Blue and Brown again. "Nicky?" Miley said "Hmm…" replied Nick dreamily still staring into the blue orbs that made him go crazy. Miley noticed he was still staring and blushed then looked down. Nick frowned and lifted up her chin, by this time Demi had gone inside. "Miles don't look down when you blush, you look even more beautiful" he said smiling at her. She blushed again and she couldn't look down this time as he still her chin in his hands so she looked away. Nick chuckled softly "You really and truly are amazingly beautiful" "Thank you" she replied quietly looking back at him now. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her soft, smooth ones and kissed her with all the emotions he had. His hands were now around her waist tightly and her hands found their way up to his neck and at that moment they both felt every thing. She pulled away with her arms still around neck and his still around her waist. He looked at her like she was the most precious diamond that he had possession of and said "Your amazing" she blushed and giggled and said "So are you Nicky, you're the best, but okay I have to go now Nicky" he pouted and giggled again "Okay then Mi I'll see you later" he said and walked off. _

Wow so that was**chapter 1 **so what do you think of it?? Please please please review, its so that I know that people are actually reading it and then I can put up more :) also can I remind you guys that this is my first actual story and it's a bit sucky and I have a oneshot up and I hope you go read that too and I have other starters and trailers andI'll put them up as soon as possible because the thing is I read and read and read on here and all about Niley may I add but I carried away and haven't bothered to do anything to do anything to my profile but I will soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am so sorry I know you probably don't want to bother reading on but please do. You will not understand I have been so busy but I think I'm going to put up the 3****rd**** chapter just for you I only have to reviews and so this is for you and I hope more of you read and I hope that you review it was really great reading them if there was two. So thankyou for you reviews **** I love reading them very much xxxxxx**

**A Niley Story – Where will this end up?**

**Chapter 2**

_Two days later…_

_Miley was sitting in her room looking through some books when she heard Justin Bold's Baby song (;)) blaring through her phone. She grabbed it off the desk and saw that it was Nick who was calling. She pressed the receiver button "Hello" "Hey Mi" he replied sweetly and she nearly fainted at the fact that he was calling her. "You okay?" he asked "Yes I'm good thank you, how about you?" she asked "Yes I'm good thanks better now that I'm talking to you" she laughed that beautiful laugh that he would die for. "Yo Nick" someone called from the other side "Yeah Joe?" "Who you on the phone to?" "Miley" Nick replied "Miley? You mean Miley Stewart the fittest girl in our whole school? Ohmygod that Miley?" he asked desperately. Nick heard Miley giggle and chuckled "Yes Joe that Miley, and you do realise that she heard everything you said and the way you said it" Joe's eyes widened "Are you joking I mean, erm oh your on the phone to Miley the most beautiful girl ever?" "Joe just shut up" "Okay I will but tell her I said hi and why the hell is she talking to you?" Joe said as he walked off "Told you he fancied you a lot" Nick said to Miley once Joe was gone, she giggled "Okay well I believe you a little bit now" "But you have to believe me fully, you are gorgeous" he stated "Duude" she heard but this time it was another voice, she heard Nick sigh and respond "In here man" she heard footsteps as she was on loudspeaker as was he so they could hear everything. "You alright bruv? Who you on the phone to mate?" asked the person "Yeah I'm good thanks, it's just Miley" Nick replied "Ohmygod Miley Stewart?" Jake asked "Yeah her mate" Nick replied chuckling "Wow she's wow, I wish I could talk to her she's just wow, wow and wow" he said dreamily "But you can talk to me" he heard a soft, beautiful voice come out of Nick's phone. He looked down at the phone and turned bright red. He looked at Nick "Duude you could have warned me?" Nick just shrugged pretty jealous of the offer that Miley had just made to Jake. "Uh hey Miley" Jake said nervously and she giggled and replied "Hey Jake, can you do me small favour?" "Yeah sure anything you want, what is it?" he asked. Miley had a feeling that Nick was wanting to talk to her on his own so said "Um can you leave for about 5 minutes because I really need to ask him something?" "Oh yeah, anything for you" he said as he gave a thumbs up and a smile to Nick as he disappeared out the door. Nick sighed and Miley giggled "What are you laughing at?" he asked amused "Even over the phone I could see you getting frustrated because of all the interruptions you were getting in this little phone call" she laughed "Yeah yeah, anyway… Um Miley?" he started stammering nervously and Miley could just see the nervous him rubbing the back of neck and guess what he was. "Will um… I was wondering… if.. erm… if will you… er… would you like to go on a date with me on Friday?" "Yes of course Nicky" She replied happily hoping to bring him out of the nervousness. She did and he relaxed thoroughly and said "Yes ohmygod that's really great" "Yes Nicky I will, see tomorrow bye bye" she said "Yeah bye Mi and thanks for my new nickname, I really love it and it's sounds amazing coming from your mouth" he said, then he heard her giggle once more and hang up. She lay back on her bed and sighed happily. She was slowly beginning to fall for him. _

**So yeah that was a crappy chapter but please review I really love reading them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello so yeah I said I'd put another chapter up for you so here it is. :)**

**A Niley Story – Where will this end up Chapter 3**

_FRIDAY_

_At school. Demi wasn't here today but Miley had already told her about the date and Demi has promised that she would come and help Miley get ready. Miley was walking over to her locker and had to walk past a bunch of Nick's friends when they started calling out things like "Hey sexy" "Oi oi beautiful" "You alright you fittie, fancy hooking up, you and me tonight baby?" as well as wolf-whistling. She turned to look at them and smirked putting her hands on her hips, which caused more wolf–whistles to erupt. "You do realise that I am going out with your best friend Nick tonight?" They all stopped and looked shocked and Jesse shoved past them all to get closer to her. He looked angry and questioning at the same time. She started backing away but he came closer and closer until he couldn't go back any more and was stuck with the lockers on her back. Jesse didn't stop there he came closer and closer and now just millimetres away from her face. He put both his arms around her on the lockers, blocking her from going anywhere. "Hey hey baby, don't be scared" he said eyeing her from top to bottom. She had on a pair of jean shorts with a dressy top and pumps. She felt extremely uncomfortable with him looking at her like that. He came closer to her if that was even possible, she turned her head and he whispered in her ear "You know your stunning right?" He backed away a little and she turned to look at him "Nick shouldn't have you baby and you know it" he said staring at her lips. She noticed he was inching closer and closer to her lips and she tries to back into the lockers more but couldn't. His hands moved up to cup her face but she grabbed his hands and tried to push him away but she couldn't and instead he gripped onto her hands tight and leaned in closer and was about to touch her lips when he forcefully got pushed away. He looked up to see and Nick with an angry expression placed on his face. "Duude what the hell?" Jess complained standing up. "Don't duude me, you know what you did, so no explain to me why the hell you were about to kiss my soon-to-be-girlfriend?" Nick asked extremely irritated. "Look mate I'm so sorry, I know you probably don't believe me, but, I just really wanted a taste of her because I know that after this little date of yours he will be taken for ever and so I just wanted her to myself for a bit and call me stupid but for a moment I actually thought she would be more interested in me than you, but I am really sorry you have to know that, it's just she is so beautiful and yeah I'm just so sorry" Jesse said sincerely. Nick sighed now totally calm "it's alright mate, we're cool" Jesse looked up shock evident on his face "Really man, are you sure I mean…" "Yeah man… I'm totally sure I mean everyone wants a taste of her I mean look at her" he winked at him. The two were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not notice a confused looking Miley staring at them both. They both turned to her Nick looked at her admiringly while Jesse cam forward and took her hands gently "Look Miley, I'm sorry for what I did and especially because I scared you, but it's just I really fancy you, your just so hot" he said as he saw her look down and blush "I just hope we can be friends and I'm really sorry again" Nick watched them carefully, although he was not happy about the hand holding, complements and blushing he let it pass for now. Miley looked up at him and smiled "it's okay Jesse, and yes we will be friends, very good friends" he smiled back wide and hugged her. After they broke apart Nick said "Oh by the way Jesse I think that you should know that Miley thinks that she is ergh" Jesse's eyes widened and he looked back at Miley "Miley ohmygod you are so not ergh, you are beautiful, the best thing I have ever seen no joke." All the other boys came forward and started saying the same. The bell rang and every one said their good byes and it was Nick and Miley left. He held her hands and stared into her eyes. Blue and Brown met. He whispered, "I told you, you were beautiful" she looked down and looked back up and said "Come on or we'll be late" he sighed loudly. _

_AFTER SCHOOL_

"_Hey Mi" someone called out as she was walking home. She turned to see the curly haired boy that she was slowly falling head over heels in love with. "You still up for tonight?" he said as he came closer to her. "Yeah sure Nicky" she said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a tight hug. They pulled apart and he said "Alright then gorgeous I'll see you tonight" "Okay then see you" she said smiling the smile that he loved. "I'll pick you up at 6" he shouted as he watched her go. Wow he liked the way she walked. _

**Yes so Nick and Jesse are still friends yes! But yeah That's it then review please :) I put it up quick because I love you… Once again I'm sorry I didn't update for a while and I know it's a very rubbish chapter :/ But I have news which is that I have now thought of where it could go ;) I have a plot all sorted and ready to go ;) but for me to update annyyy moree I need reviews please. It helps me to know that someone is actually reading it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY GUYS I GET IT THIS WAS A REALLY RUBBISH STORY =/ SO I GET IT I WILL JUST STOP WRITING AND THANKS TO THE TWO PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW .. THEY WERE THE ONLY REASON I DID TWO MORE CHAPTERS INCLUDING THE PEOPLE THAT ALERTED BUT APART FROM THAT NO ONE ELSE DID. I ONLY WANT 2 OR 3 REVIEWS TO SHOW ME THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE READING BUT OBVIOUSLY THAT WAS TOO MUCH :( IF I CAN GET SOME REVIEWS IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS THEN I WWILL UPDATE BUT IF I DON'T THEN SORRY I'M QUITTING :) THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE THAT DID REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY **Kiki2507 **THOUGHT I SHOULD ALLOW ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. SO I HAVE NOW ENABLED THEM :) I JUST HOPE THAT PEOPLE DO REVIEW OTHERWISE I DON'T FEEL LIKE PEOPLE ARE READING IT =/ oxox


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys so ive decided I am going to carry on this story and im really sorry that I havent posted in a while ive just had a lot going on and today well in England right now it is 5.05 am and I havent slept yet and so when I wake up I will write up the two new chapters I have for you :) and I promise they'll be there :) and please review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY SO THIS IS TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE! :D**

_Chapter 4 _

_Miley walked all the way home. She got to the door and opened it; her mum was still at work. She looked at the time, it was 3.30pm and she had about 2 hours left to get ready for the date. She saw she had a message from Demi and opened it up straight away:_

_**Miles :) I am on my way to your house right this minute and I'll be there in about 10. I love you gorgeous oxoxo.**__ Miley smiled and put her bag down and made herself a sandwich and ate it. Just as she was putting away her plate away, the bell rang. There stood Demi smiling widely. They both went upstairs "So Mi, what are you planning to wear to this date of yours?" asked Demi sitting herself on the bed. "Umm.. I really don't know…" she replied looking confused. She opened up one wardrobe, which had tons of different dresses inside it. "Hmm.,. I think that I should just wear a causal party dress?" asked Miley turning herself around to face Demi. Demi nodded and said "Yeah, that's a good idea" Demi got up and walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a black and gold short. (The one that Miley wore to the 2008 AMA's) "I think you should wear this one and I don't want any objections so just you're your butt in that bathroom" she winked, Miley giggled and said "Okay, okay, I'm going sweetheart" Miley went to have a shower and came out in 20 minutes later with the dress on and she looked great with her long tanned legs and sun kissed skin. Her hair was at the moment down in natural curls and Demi smiled in awe that her best friend was so beautiful. Miley noticed and said "Demi while are you smiling so weirdly?" Demi giggled a little then said "Oh its just coz my best friend is going to kill her date tonight because she looks so hot" Miley just smiled and then went over to her make up desk. Where she applied a bit of light foundation, some blush to her cheeks and then some mascara and a light line of eyeliner. Then she moved onto doing her hair and just put it up simply with a few hair grips and she looked perfect. It was now 5.30 and Miley turned to Demi and said "Right, so now we gotta find some shoes" "I think that you should just wear black heels and that would make the outfit look just right" Miley went over and grabbed some black heels then accessorised herself with a necklace, some earrings, and then lots of rings and a gold bracelet. Miley then looked at the time and her eyes widened in horror. "Ohmygod Dem, it's 5 to and I really cant do this!" She exclaimed. Demi chuckled a little then said "Look, you look great and so you have nothing to worry about apart from feeling great." The doorbell rang and Miley was now pacing back and fourth in the room feeling even more nervous than before, she grabbed her bag and put all the necessary things she needed such as her phone, purse and lip-gloss which she applied right before putting it into her bag. Demi went downstairs and opened the door and there stood Nick looking hot in a polo shirt with levis jeans and some converse with flowers in his hand. Both Demi and Nick were now standing in the hallway waiting for Miley to come down. She started coming down and Nick's mouth dropped, literally. She blushed furiously feeling the intense gaze of both her best friend and her date. She got down and went and stood next to them and Miley looked at Nick and blue met brown. They were both smiling at each other like love sick puppies. "COUGH COUGH!" said a giggling Demi "Hello, I mean I hate to break the gaze of you two lovers but if we made this a little quicker than you are then maybe just maybe it would be a lot more better." Nick chuckled and Miley giggled a little and then Nick handed her some flowers and Miley said a quick thank you and that she's gunna go put them in water. Nick and Demi watched her figure go into the kitchen and when she was out of sight Demi turned to Nick and said "You hurt her, I'll hurt you!" Nick turned to look at Demi with a confused expression and said "What?" "I said if you ever think about hurting Miley or if I ever see her crying over you then I WILL hurt you, got it?" "Oh right, you don't need to worry because I will never hurt her, I really really like her you see" "Oh well that's good then" she smiled then added "We're all good then". Miley came back and said "Shall we go then?" "Yeah" Nick smiled and he waved quickly to Demi and Miley gave her a hug and told her to go rest and that she'd be back in a bit while Demi said to take her time and that she's be waiting then cheekily whispered into her ear, I want to know ever single detail. Miley pulled away and giggled a little and went out the door with Nick on her side. Nick went over to the door and opened it for her, she smiled and said "Thank you kind sir" and he smiled and replied "No problem my lady" He went over to his side of the car got in and they started to drive. Nick looked at Miley who was just looking at her hands in her lap, she felt him staring and turned to him "What?" she smiled, he smiled "Nothing, you just look so beautiful Miley and I'm so lucky to have a chance with you". After a few minutes of driving Miley spoke up "Nicky?" "Hmm…" "Where are we going?" Nick smirked at her and said "That's for me to know and you to find out" He said taping his nose. Miley just murmured something about how this was so unfair and that her should really tell her which just made Nick laugh even more. They got a place which Miley recognized but had never been to before because she had never had the time. "Oooh Nicky! I've wanted to come to this restaurant for ages and I've just never found the time to. Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said excitedly as she started to get out of the car. He got out and was immediately met with Miley wrapping her arms around his neck, he smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her waist tightly and picked her up and spun her around and said "Anything for you baby" she started squealing happily as Nick carried on spinning them both and this kept going on for a while then eventually he put her down and whispered into her ear "I love you Mi and I'm so glad your all mine" she giggled a little then realised he said I love you and was shocked. She thought for a moment then realised that she had never felt this way with another guy and that she was going to take the chance and fall in love with him. She grabbed his hand and they both made their way to the door of the restaurant but not before saying I love you too Nicky. He opened the door for her and she smiled and said a polite thank you to him, they found a small table in the corner, which had a number of candles, lit all around it with roses surrounding it. She was just looking around the place admiring every small beauty of it while Nick sat their and admired the beauty that sat in front of him. Soon they were finished eating and Nick paid the bill and they left. It had just gotten to half past 6 when they got into the car. As they did up their seatbelts he looked at her and said "So I was thinking that I could take you somewhere else too?" she turned to him "Oh yeah sure thing Nick, oh but where?" He scoffed "You really think I'm gonna tell you Mi? You've gotta be kidding me" he joked she fake gasped and put her hand against her heart and said "But what if your taking me somewhere to rape me?" he looked down at where her hand was placed where some cleavage was showing, he licked his lips and said "Well…That…Is an idea…" he smirked with a small wink. She tried to cover up what was showing of her cleavage with her arms and turned her head pretending to be annoyed. He noticed this and grabbed her hands then put his hand on her face and turned it towards him, she didn't look at him "Miles, you know I was joking" she giggled and said "Haha yeah I do and so was I baby" his mouth opened wide in shock. "You did not just do that?" he laughed "Hahaha yes I did" she laughed along with him "I'll get you back babe" he smiled evilly "Ha we'll see about that Romeo" she winked; he chuckled then started the car again and they eventually got to the destination which was the beach. "Nicky, the beach?" she said excitedly once again "Wow, you really know my favourites don't you?" he smiled and said "Well then were not as different as we think then because this is also my favourite place too, now come on get out" they got out and he went over to her and put his hand out, and she shook her head and said that she wanted to link arms so that she could lean on him, he just laughed a little and agreed with her although he was very excited about the her leaning on him bit. They walked across the pebbles and stepped into the sand where Miley stopped to take off her heels and then carried on, they got down to the water and Miley sat down and put her feet into the water. Nick stood there for a while just staring at her but then she eventually pulled him down and he took of his shoes and socks and also put his feet into the water. She moved up closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist has she wrapped one around hiss abs. They sat there in the most comfortable silence and then Nick broke it "You know what I love about the sea Mi?" she looked up at him as he said this and said "No what Nicky?" "Well, its not like anything else, its beautiful in its own special way and its not like life, not like days not like relationships and do you know why?" he carried on "Because it goes on forever and it will never stop and nothing can make it" Miley smiled up at him and he looked down "Nick?" "Yeah?" he said staring into a different kind of blue ocean "Your amazing" she smiled straight at him "No baby, you are and I am so so so and yeah you get the point but I am so glad you've given me a chance" he said as he pulled her onto his lap "your just so beautiful and have the most amazing smile, which makes everyone around you want to smile, and you have thee most beautiful blue eyes which I could stare at for the rest of my life and I wouldn't mind and I'm not trying to embarrass you here but you have a great body with curves in all the right places" he said as he curved he hand around on her waist "and then you have perfectly tanned legs which go on forever and people cant stop staring and trust me I've noticed that" he said as he stroked down her legs, she just sat there looking intently at him "Then you have these beautiful brown curls along with luscious lips and the best personality that anyone could have. Your funny, your cute, your strong and speak your mind, you wont let anyone tell you what to do if you don't want to and you stand up for everything that you thing is right as well as being completely carefree and never regretting anything." She smiled at him and cupped his face with her hands and said "Nicky, that was beautiful, your beautiful, inside and out baby, and I'm so glad I'm giving you a chance and for thee record I don't regret them because it was what I wanted at the time" she said before leaning in and capturing his lips in a slow, passionate and meaningful kiss and he responded straight away and licked her bottom lip for entrance and she gladly accepted, the kiss went on for a while until she slowly pulled away. They were both breathing heavily and they had their foreheads touching. "Wow Mi" he said breathlessly and she just giggled "Erm well… I wanted to say this before and well I really really like you and you know that I love you and yeah I just wanna have my ownage on you and so will you be my girlfriend?" he stuttered asking a little bit nervous now. She giggled and hugged him tightly and squealed a yes! He smiled wide and pulled her in for another kiss. :)_

_Hey guys once again big sorry to you lot! But hey this is two chapters in one remember ;) so that's the end then. Haha nah I'm just kidding, DRAMA is right around the corner and I'm asking for just 5 reviews! :) they make me happy and they make me think wow people actually are reading my story which makes me more happy then I post quicker so just 5 reviews and it'll be on here ;)_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxox REVIEW xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_And if you review you'll get a preview of the next chapter sent to you : ) : ) so please review you know you want to ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so thanks to **NileyStay **I now have five reviews there fore like I promised :D A NEW CHAPTER! See the quicker and MORE you guys review and get your friends to the QUICKER I will UPDATE! ;D

_Miley and Nick have now been dating one month and are pretty serious._

So it has been a whole month, since Miley and Nick have been dating and they have got pretty serious. They are getting on wonderfully and are totally in love. They haven't had sex or anything but they have spoken about it.

**Flashback No.1**

Nick and Miley were on the couch and were in a heated make out session with Nick on top of Miley and Miley below with her hands inside Nick's shirt. Miley moaned in his mouth which turned Nick on even more. His hands going down to go into her skirt. Miley let him go until she realised what was happening and slowly held onto his hands and stopped him, and slowly pulled away from the kiss.

He looked up at her confused.

"Nick, I'm not ready yet" she said quietly.

He just kissed her lips softly and said "Baby, that's alright, I'll wait for you, and trust me if I have to be here forever I will, I love you" he said looking into her eyes.

She sighed and smiled a little and turned her head away from him with him still of her "I'm sorry Nicky, I let you down"

"No, no ,no…" he said turning her head to face him.

"You didn't let me down babe I promise, you can never do that to me, I can wait for you if your not ready, we don't have to have sex to be together, I'm no gonna stop loving you because of that. I promise. I love you because of you not because it wanna have sex, I'm not gonna say I don't wanna but I'm saying that if you don't want to then we don't have to" he smiled leaning down and kissing her softly.

They stayed like that for a while just staring into each others eyes.

**End of flashback no.1**

_Monday _

"Miley get up, Nick's gonna be here soon" her mum shouted up the stairs

"Okay mum, I'm up" said Miley walking over to her closet getting out an outfit for school then going to the bathroom for a shower. She got out did her hair, make-up and put all the necessary stuff into her bag.

She then went downstairs to have some breakfast. As she finished putting her plates into the dishwasher, the bell rang.

"Mummy, Nick's here, I'm off" she shouted to her mum

"Okay sweetie, have a good day love you" replied her mum

"Love you too" said Miley opening the door.

There stood Nick looking hot she thought. "Oooh who are you saying love you too to, I hope you haven't got another man up that" he winked jokingly putting out his hand for her to take.

"Hehe, Nicky you are a funny one. But wait you were right, how did you know that Jesse was up there" she joked back then started to laugh at the horrified look on Nick's face.

"I hope he isn't up there, or I'll have to beat him up, and that I tell you is no joke" he said back smoothly.

Eventually as they kept walking, talking and joking, they got to school.

They got to school and went over to Miley's locker still with their hands locked to find Demi standing there smiling brightly.

"Demi" Miley squealed letting go off Nick's hand and went to hug Demi.

"Miley!" squealed Demi in the same tone and hugged back tight.

Nick chuckled and watched the two best friends interact.

Demi turned to look at Nick after letting Miley go and said "Hello, to you as well Nicholas, so how are you treating my best friend?"

"Hey Demi" he smiled "And well in my opinion I am treated your best friend the best that I can" he said taking Miley from Demi and wrapping her up in his arms.

Miley just giggled like a little baby. "Your so cute Nicky, I love you"

"Thanks gorgeous, and Mi, I love you, so so so much." He said holding onto her tighter. As she put her hands onto his chest.

"Awwwwwwww" Demi said loudly "Your both soooooo cute, I could eat you, but I wont because I love you both too much"

They both turned to her and laughed. The bell rang and they all headed of to their class in which they were all together.

One week later, a girl with a short black bob enters catching the attention of almost everybody in the corridor. She's wearing tight black jeans with a graphic T-shirt along with black boots.

Miley turns around and sees her. She steps forward to greet her. "Hey, I'm Miley, I'm guessing you're new?"

"Hey, yeah I am" She smiled "Oh and I'm Selena" she grinned

"Oh well nice to meet you Selena, Have you got your schedule?" she asked

"Uh yeah, just a sec" she reached into her bag and handed it to Miley

"Okay, so…We have oh my god, we have all our classes together" she smiled widely looking up to Selena.

"Really? Oh my gosh that's great, I was afraid I'd make no friends and stuff" she laughed.

"Okay, so we better start heading of to first lesson, I'll introduce you to my best friend as well" Miley said leading her away to the classroom where the lesson was.

They went in and sat down together after introducing her to the teacher and class. Demi and Nick were together in a different class.

Soon the bell rang signalling the time for break. Miley went over to Demi with Selena who stood waiting for Miley. She introduced the two and told them she's be back in a minute as she was just going to the toilet.

Demi and Selena chatted for a while about where Selena came from and the lessons she had. Turns out she had quite a few lessons with Demi too. So they stood there and carried on talking waiting for Miley.

Soon something or well someone caught Selena's attention.

"Demi?"

"Hmm…" replied Demi turning to her

"Umm… who's that boy over there. The really cute one with curly hair?" asked Selena staring at the figure still standing their laughing with his friends.

Demi looks over to where Selena is staring and says to "Uh-uh Selena, I'm sorry but that boy is out bounds to any one apart from Miley as that's her boyfriend"

"Oh really and can I ask why thee hell is _he _going out with _her_" she asked making a disgusting face at the her bit.

"Umm… because she's beautiful and so gorgeous and they are so in love" replied Demi as a matter factly. She made a face at Selena ho was still staring at Nick.

As if though Nick could feel her staring, her turned around to find a black haired girl staring at him. As she noticed him turning to see her, she waved big but Nick being Nick just made an disgusted face at the person and turned back to chatting with his friends.

'Ugh' thought Selena, 'he's going out with _her_ and there is no way in hell that I am going to let that continue, I will get him and that is a fact. Oh my gosh he's looking over here, I'll smile no wave, I waved big and he made a face at me and turned back around. Ugh he's an idiot but I want him and nothing is going to stop me!

**Okay so there it is :) I hope you liked it ? Ugh Selena is a bitch, how dare she think she can have Nick… what do you think about that? Okay so I got five reviews today and I put the chapter up today so I want 8 reviews for the next one and then I'll put the chapter up ;D also thank ****NileyStay ****for reviewing as she was my fifth reviewer ;) so yeah leave me your thoughts and be happy! I love hyou guys :) oh and have any of you heard the new camp rock 2 song that was released? Wouldn't change a thing, the full song is out. Go listen to it and let me know what do you think of it? :D and and and PLEASE REVIEW I want 8 ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so guys I really don't wanna keep you waiting any longer so I didn't get 8 reviews but I got 7 so that's fine with me =D'**

**Here you go I love you all =D**

**JUST GOT TWITTER FOLLOW ME?**

**.com/Farwaa11**

Soon Miley came over "Hey guys" she smiled at both Selena and Demi

"Hey hot stuff, some one over there is staring at ya" winked Demi turning head to point out Nick who was staring at Miley

Miley turned to see Nick and smiled. He said something to his friends and him and Jake came over**.**

"Miles." Said Nick snuggling his head into Miley's hair wrapping his arms around her from the back

"Nicky" Said Miley happily, trying to entangle her self from Nick so that she could see him but he just held on tighter and wouldn't let her turn or anything.

He was upset and she could feel it. She then noticed Jake staring "Oh hey Jakey!" How are ya?" she smiled

"Yeah Miles, I'm good thanks, how about you?" he said back

"Yeah I'm great thank you, but hey guys I'll be back in a minute" she said slowing taking off Nick's hands and holding them and dragging him out of the canteen.

She got out side and wrapped Nick up in her arms who was still evidently upset.

She held him as she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly. He sighed as she felt him dig his head into her back.

She knew what ever he wanted to talk about would not be suitable for them to be standing up so she slowly let go and took them to one of the smaller class rooms.

They sat down and she took his hands as he looked into her eyes admiringly.

"Nicky, baby what's the matter?" she asked softly knowing that he won't tell her straight away and that she would have to carry on asking.

"Nicky, come on tell me baby" she said standing up letting go of his hands and sitting on his lap.

He sighed and dug his head into he chest as she pulled him into a tight hug. He just wanted some one to hold him and tell him every thing was going to be okay. But right now he wasn't so sure that it would be okay. So he just held the one person he knew that would always make him feel safe and make every thing okay.

She knew he would take time to let out what was bothering him so she just sat that and comforted him until he was ready.

Back in the canteen, "Umm, Jake do you know what's wrong with Nick?" asked Demi noticing that Nick was quieter than usual.

"Er no I don't, he's upset about something, he won't tell me yet but he takes time telling and hopefully he'll tell Miley and then come and tell me because I am his best friend" he said laughing at the last part and hoping too.

"Oh yeah he'll definitely tell you, you're the one that's always there for him besides Miley" Demi replied smiling trying to assure the blonde boy.

"Erm, guys enough about those two, I am still here and your leaving me out" Selena butted in like the bitch she was.

She was so fed up of the constant talking about Nick and Miley already and she'd only been here a minute. She was jealous, big time.

"Er, sorry Selena, we were just talking and you could have joined in asking what was up with Nick" said Demi turning to her, annoyed of her already.

"Oh haha that's okay" she said oh so fakely

"Erm, okay Dems, Selena, I'm going to go now" he said turning his head to the two girls looking at the black haired one weirdly.

Jake was taken aback by this new girl. She was weird, he thought. One thing he was definite of was that she was fake, so so fake.

The bell went. "Nicky?" Miley said turning down to Nick, loosening his arms that were around her a bit.

"Hmm…" He said mumbling into her chest

"Baby, I know you don't wanna talk right now, but we gotta get to lesson and you are going to tell me whats up, got it?" she said sternly.

She was worried, very worried. Nick's never been the type of one to let out his feelings like he was today. Sure there had been times when he had done this kind of thing but this time, he wasn't telling Miley what was up as soon as she'd like to know.

"Okay, baby I promise now can I have a kiss please?" he said looking up at the person he loved.

"Of course" she smiled and leaned in.

He leaned in and as her lips met his she felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach again. She could never get used to this feelings even if she wanted to. She smiled into the kiss feeling the familiar sensation and slowly started to pull away when suddenly she felt Nick pulling her back an holding her tighter so that she couldn't get away. She smiled again and thought she should just let it go on until he pulled away, as long as this made him feel better.

Soon he pulled away and he smiled at Miley "I love you Miley, so so so much. I can't believe I can have some one so amazing"

She smiled back and said "Aww baby, I love you too more than you will ever know and your amazing too"

Soon the both headed of to their next lesson.

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER, I WILL FOLLOW YOU BACK! ****.com/Farwaa11**

**Okay so there it is! Oh my, what's up with Nick? Please review :) they make me happy. So I'm just gunna ask for 5 reviews =D I love you all forever 3333 and please please please follow me on twitter and talk to me :) I love talking to new people 3333**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys. To the people who reviewed I'm sorry it took so long :/ I've just been really busy so ill give you a treat and put up a another chapter today but I want you guys to review both of them. To the people who didn't review, you know I'm really upset, for the chapter before the last I got quite a lot of reviews and I'm so upset that this time I only got a five and it took this long to get the reviews :( any ways here ya go :)**

**I CHANGED MY TWITTER SO FOLLOW /SpeakNiley**

Lessons soon ended and it was time for lunch. Every one soon rushed into the lunch hall and started talking to the their friends and eating lunch.

Eventually Nick saw Miley and smiled as she walked through the door smiling and laughing with Demi.

Selena was there too but she looked a bit distracted, she was looking around trying to find someone and eventually she found him and gave him a big grin.

Nick once again just gave her a weird look and turned to look at his beautiful girlfriend. She looked so carefree it made him so happy.

But then he remembered how he was upset during break time and how he promised to tell her what was up. He prepared him self as she walked over.

Demi came over and quickly sat down next to Joe. Every one knew there was something going on between them but they would never tell.

Miley and Selena went over to see Nick.

"Hey Nicky" smiled Selena

Now from this, she got a puzzled look from Miley, Nick Demi and the rest of the table as that was Miley's cue and they were all wondering why it had come out of the black haired girls mouth.

Selena soon noticed the stares and just smiled big as she liked the attention even though people all around were confused.

"Erm.." was Nick's reply as he did NOT like that name coming out of any one but his girlfriends mouth.

"Anyway, so what lessons did you guys just have?" asked Demi trying to break the hardcore tension that was now built around the table.

Soon everyone was involved in their own conversation as Miley went and sat down next to Nick and Selena felt neglected so excused her self to make a phone call.

Nick, Joe, Demi and Miley were happily talking about how funny it was the day before when in their English class Joe was asked a question and he replied "That's like asking if there's cereal in a bowl of milk." They were happily joking around about his stupidity.

Soon Miley recalled the earlier conversation she had with Nick and got herself and him excused from the table. Demi understood will Joe still sat there confused.

Miley and Nick made their was outside and sat down under a tree on he grass.

Miley held his and turned to him to make sure he knew that her full attention was on him.

By now Nick knew why they were out there so didn't make any comments and just took in the fresh breeze and the feel of his girlfriends warm soft skin.

Miley didn't say anything as she could tell he was going to tell her but just as soon as he was ready.

See, that's the thing with them both, they could basically sit next to each other and read each other minds. They could have silence and there would be no awkwardness.

Nick sat there for a few more minutes before turning to Miley and giving her his full attention.

"So Mi, I was upset this morning as you could tell" he smiled as she squeezed his hand

"And now I think I can tell you why I was upset" he said carrying on. He was staring into her eyes.

"I don't know why, but recently my mum and dad have been fighting a lot. They don't stop. And yesterday they had like a really big argument. I didn't think it would go this far but my mum kicked my dad out and told him to go where ever he wants as she doesn't give a shit any more. I thought it would be okay and that my dad would come back today and every thing would be the same and mum and dad would be fine but last night after dad left my mum was crying for ages and didn't really sleep. I was supposed to be asleep but I couldn't because I could feel the pain my mum was feeling. Soon it was like 3pm and my mum was still crying, I couldn't get to sleep either so I just stayed up, listening to her cry. It got to like 3.30pm and my dad came back. I thought they would make up but they didn't. Instead my mum started yelling again and the last thing I heard before the front door slammed shut was 'Divorce'"

By now, Nick had tears trickling down his face. Miley pulled him into her chest and stroked his curly hair.

Nick was crying into her chest and she didn't mind one bit.

"This morning I woke up and my mum didn't even wake up to say good bye to me" he sobbed a little more

"Nicky" Miley said as she kissed his forehead.

She pulled his head away from her to look into his eyes a little and said "Nicky, baby, I cant say tell you what will happen and what wont but I can promise you one thing and that is that I will ALWAYS be here for you no matter what happens. Even though everything hurts right now, just know that I'm here and I will always be here until I die"

Nick smiled slightly and put his forehead next to Miley's.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world" he sighed breathing onto Miley's lips. "And babe you know I'll always be here for you too right?"

She smiled back and nodded as he pulled her into a kiss.

**Alright so "There ya have it" haha ;) another Joe Jonas quote there ;) **

**Hmm I wanna see how many Joe Jonas fans we have out there and I wanna see if you can all see the quote ive used from him in the story. It's up there some where ;) you guys have to know what it is ;)**

**So some of this was based on some of the things that have happened to me in my life and I just wanted to share that with you today so yeah :)**

**I WANNA SEE YOU ALL REVIEW THIS! IF I DON'T GET LIKE 8 or 9 or even more reviews the im afraid youll have to wait longer for the next chapters! Got it? ;) Review the next chapter too or… WAITING WILL HAVE TO BE DONE!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWATTER ;D /SpeakNiley xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY SO HERE YA GOOOO ;D**

Soon it was the end of the day. Nick was happy as he let out all his emotions with Miley. There were no more encounters with Selena and Jake now knew what was up with his est friend.

Seems like every one was okay right now.

Hahaha okay cant happen in real life.

Nick got home to find his mother and father fighting again. This time he HAD to step in.

"Okay what the hell is going on between you two and why did keep me awake till like three last night fighting? Why are you fighting?" he asked sternly looking both his parents in the eyes daring them to say nothing.

Nick's mum could tell he heard every thing where as his father was still Mr Clueless.

"Look Nick, I know you heard every thing and well it's true. Me and your father you see? We.. We're getting a divorce." Nick's mum said looking down.

Suddenly Nick's eyes filled up with tears. But why he wondered to him self.

Instead of asking, he just turned round and left the house.

He walked all the way to Miley's house who was shedding tears of her own. But he didn't know that so he knocked on the door. He heard no reply so he used the key that he had been given by Miley and let himself in.

He walked in and heard cries from upstairs. Immediately he knew they were Miley's cries so he ran up the stairs.

He opened the door and his heart broke at what he saw.

There was Miley sitting with pictures of her dad all around her. She missed him, she honestly did but she didn't take time to think about him as much as she used to now that she was in high school.

Nick telling her every thing about his parents broke her heart and reminded her of the fact that her father was dead and that she should really go talk to him.

She heard the door open and her eyes widened at the fact that he boy friend was standing there watching all this.

She wiped her tears quickly and started to put away the pictures when suddenly she felt Nick scoop her up in his arms and put her against his chest.

Then she realised she should just cry and let it all out and that he was there.

She cried and cried, and eventually she fell asleep in Nick's arms.

He hated this. He came here to get rid of pain but when he got here he was hit with more pain. His girlfriend, the love of his life was shedding tears for a similar reason. Parents. He was fed up of them.

**OKAY SO I GET IT THAT ONE WAS SHORT BUT HEY THE OTHER ONE WAS LONGER ;) RIGHT SO NOW YOU KNOW WHY NICK WAS UPSET!**

**SO HOW MANY OF YOU WATCHED THE JONAS BROTHERS LIVE CHAT TODAY? I DIDN'T SO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED**

**ALSO HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN OR ARE GOING TO SEE THE JONAS BROTHERS ON TOUR THIS SUMMER? **

**WOULDN'T IT BE SO COOL IF MILEY WAS A SPECIAL GUEST?**

**ERGH! I WANT LIAM TO GO AWAY AND I WANT NILEY TO COME BACK HAHA**

**REVIEW PEOPLE OR NO CHAPTERS ;) AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER XD**

**/SpeakNiley LOVE YOU xxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**So ive just got back from school and was in a writing mood as well as I thought you guys deserved an update coz I got ****some ****reviews :) should be more than some but ill let you off ;) **

**Sooo sorry for updating late.. had school and finally, I got some reviews.. **

**I don't like asking but you guys don't do it so I have to and I know theres a few people reading this and it takes me a while to write and think of these, and its take a minute for you to say update, good or bad so at least do that for me? :') **

**I need to have some so then ill update so get your friends and recommend my stories ;) **

**here you go…. Follow my twatter (as Joe Jonas would say ;D) **

**/xlovecyrusjonas**

Finally Miley was okay as was Nick for now. He just thought to himself as long as he has Miley he would be alright. But was that about to change too?

It was Monday, Demi slept around Miley's the night before so.. it was time to get up ;)

'BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNG!'

The alarm startled Demi who woke up. However, for Miley this was normal so she just threw the thing making the obnoxious sound to the ground.

This was not the first time Demi had slept round as guessed. She knew exactly what she had to do to get Miley up.

She quickly ran into the bathroom when she heard the bedroom door creak open, she came out with a bucket full of water and saw Tish standing there smirking.

"Under control?" asked Tish still with a smirk

"Damn right Tish!" laughed Demi

Tish left with a satisfied smile. Demi walked over to Miley loudly, I mean there was no need to be quiet, Miley was one heck of a heavy sleeper.

Demi got to Miley's bed and lifted the bucket over her head and threw it on Miley.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed an angry looking Miley

"" laughed Demi whilst clutching her stomach.

Miley was not happy. Not happy at all. She grabbed her pillow and started to continuously smack Demi with it.

After she felt Demi had been hurt enough, she ran into the bathroom with a towel to have her shower.

Demi was still laughing when Miley came out from her shower.

"Alright you bogie brain, that's enough now get in the shower or we'll be late for school douchebag!" Miley said smiling slightly.

Demi ran into the bathroom while Miley went to the wardrobe to find some suitable clothes for the day.

She found a pair of short denim shorts and a nice yellow vest top, which went nicely with it so she quickly put them on, and added a few bangles, some rings, and earrings and then went over to do her hair. She just brushed her hair a little and left it down in its natural curls. Then she applied some foundation and blusher and she was done.

Downstairs Miley's mum had made pancakes for the girls' breakfast.

Soon Demi was ready in her black jeans, her black best top and jacket and her and Miley were both downstairs eating breakfast.

Miley's phone buzzed.

_Hey baby :) Me and Joe will come and pick you and Dem up today x3 I love you and see you soon x3 oxox_

Miley looked up "So Nick and Joe are gonna come pick us up today Dem."

"W... why are you telling me that Joe's coming? I mean so what if he's coming? Why would I care?" she stuttered quickly looking up, not looking Miley in her eyes. ;)

This confused Miley, she knew Demi had a crush on Joe, but she was never this weird. So Miley sat there for a while with a puzzled look while she thought about it.

Miley smiled big. "What the heck are you smiling about now?" said Demi scared and amused at the same time.

By now Miley had figured that Demi now knew herself the she had a crush on Joe.

"Demi, Demi, Demi… Muahahahahahahaha" Said Miley laughing evilly

"Wh…what?" asked Demi now scared.

"Young lady, I know your secret." Miley smiled happy with what she was doing to Demi.

"And what exactly is my secret, best friend?" asked Demi trying to sound intimidating but failing.

"YOU FANCY JOE!" shouted Miley as loudly as she could breaking into laughter soon after as she heard a loud bang from the other room.

"Miilllllleeeeyyy!" Demi whined

"Yes best…" started Miley but was cut off by her mothers voice.

"Demi, you LIKE JOE?" yelled Miley's mum like a little kid standing at the kitchen door

"Hahahahahaha" Miley started laughing again.

"Miley I am going to kill you.." Demi said through her teeth turning to Tish "No Tish I don't, what makes you say that?" Demi said trying to act confident this time but failing again.

"Psssh… I'm not stupid Demi, I've seen how you look at that boy" Tish smiled now her normal self.

Tish walked away before Demi could reply. Demi then turned to Miley.

Miley was still sitting with a smug grin plastered across her face.

"Miley!" Demi said

"Demi!" Miley replied in the same tone.

"Miley, this is great isn't it, I don't even like Joe like that and now…" Demi got cut off

"STOP!" Miley said firmly. "Demi, lying is not good. Look I'm your best friend, I'm sure as hell gonna know when you fall for a guy and you fell for this guy a while ago but as I have noted, you've just noticed that right?" Miley said seriously

Demi sighed "Okay Miles, I'm sorry your right, yeah I do like him and before you moan about me not telling you, I only figured it out after last night."

_Flashback _

_Demi and Miley were lying in bed and Miley was talking about Nick and how sweet he was to her. _

"_Yeah I know and I mean like I swear I mean more to him than he means to himself. I wish I could show him how much he means to me" Miley smiled in the dark_

"_Miles he knows he means a lot to you, you don't need to worry about that" Demi said _

"_I suppose your right best friend. He's so sweet you know. He buys me gifts for nothing like I swear he gets me presents for every week. I don't even want him to and I'm like stop spending your money on me and then he's like well if I don't spend it on my princess then who would I spend it on. I said on himself and his family and he replied, he'd rather spend money on me and he already gets himself whatever he wants and his family too. Every time we're out he wont let me pay for anything. Even clothes, I remember a few times when I've gone out shopping with him and have loads of clothes and he paid for it all. He's so cute and and I love him so much. I hope I don't lose him. But look at me rambling on about my boyfriend. Lets talk about you girl" smiled Miley_

_But Demi had zoned out for a minute, as soon as she said I don't wanna lose him and that I love him, she immediately thought of Selena. _

_Demi has seen the way Selena looks at Nick and the way she seems to lick her lips every time he's never. _

_She's seen all the glares Selena gives Miley when Miley and Nick lock lips or have their hands intertwined or even look at each other._

_She saw the way Selena acted around Nick, she flirted with him every chance she got._

_She's heard the snarky comments Selena has made. She is scared, scared for her best friend and that her best friend will get hurt. _

_But Miley can't see all that, she's too nice to take things into deep consideration, she brushes them off as nothing. _

_Miley made Selena what she is right now. Popular. Miley classed Selena as one of her best friends so she had not doubt in her. She knew well she thought she knew that Selena would never take anything of hers. Was she wrong?_

_Demi had a strange feeling in her gut that Selena was about to play a game, which was risking her best friends heart._

"_DEMI!" Miley yelled snapping Demi out of her thoughts_

"_As I was saying, sooo what guys are in your life that you like? Girl we need to get you a boyfriend and then... oh my god then we could go on double dates and everything" Miley said excitedly _

"_Erm… I don't have anyone I like" Demi said distanced_

"_Ugh, yes you do Dem, is it Joe? Jake? Jesse? Sterling? Or…." Miley kept going on_

_But once again Demi had distanced. _

_She was now thinking about her relationship with her guy best friend. _

_Joe. _

_How he was always so kind to her and paid for her whenever they went out to eat together or with friends. _

_He always made sure she was at smiling point. If he ever saw any one say a word to her, he made sure the person who hurt her, got hurt._

_He was there for her. Always._

_She thought about how they were. She thought about what she felt for him._

_Then it came to her. She liked him. She liked him, _more than a friend.

_Now she was scared, what would happen if he ever found out? _

_They were best friends but she didn't want that to change. In a way she did want them to change, she wanted them to date but would that be too much change for their current friendship?_

_She couldn't give up her best friend for a small crush she had so she just stared at the ceiling._

_Soon Miley and Demi had both fallen asleep._

_End of flashback_

"But Miles, I don't wanna lose the friendship me and him have, I can't like him or go out with him so I'm just brushing it off for now." Demi sighed.

"Dem, I understand your scared but you've got to try. Come on, I did with Nick, I wasn't going to and you know damn right that I wasn't going to" Miley said looking at Demi

"Maybe later in the future, but right now I just want to enjoy what I have" Demi smiled at Miley

"Alright then girl, I'll take that answer for now" said Miley smiling right back at her

Then suddenly yesterday's thoughts about Selena came to Demi. She looked up at Miley who was looking at a magazine.

Demi sat there staring at Miley.

She was beautiful, one of the greatest people she had ever met.

She was there for Demi all the way, there was never a time when she had left her side.

She was thoughtful and caring, she was obnoxious and funny. She was everything anyone would want to be thought Demi.

She had Nick. The captain of the football. He could get any girl he wanted, but he chose to have Miley because she was special and Demi knew Nick knew that as well.

She was every guys dream and what every girl wanted to be.

She was friends with everyone but Demi was lucky enough to have her as her best friend.

She loved Miley and couldn't bare to see her hurt. If Selena had planned anything and if she hurt Miley then Demi was sure that she would make Selena pay.

Soon Miley stopped reading her magazine and caught Demi staring at her.

"What are you staring at you pervet? I have a boyfriend" Miley winked cheekily "But, if you want, I can make exceptions" she laughed

Demi laughed and soon the two were in deep conversation.

Miley's phone beeped

_Baaabbbyyyyy x333 I'm outside_ _x33 I love youuu oxoxoxoxox _

Miley jumped up and yelled after Demi "Come on Dem, they're here"

Miley and Demi made there way outside to Nick's car.

Miley went and sat in the passenger seat whilst Demi sat in the back with Joe.

Demi and Joe quickly involved them selves in conversation about today's schedules when they saw Nick lean towards Miley.

"Heeey baby… I missed you" pouted Nick

"Aww Nicky, your so cute" smiled Miley

"Not as cute as you my lovely, and are you trying to kill me?" Nick said looking at Miley up and down

Miley looked at him confused.

".Hot" stated Nick "And you've got the shortest shorts on soo if I by any chance do anything drastic you know why" winked Nick

Miley giggled. "Yeah right young man"

"Enough of the talk, I need to borrow your lips" smirked Nick as he cupped Miley's face

They started to kiss and as Nick's tongue made its way to Miley's mouth and Joe and Demi heard a groan erupt they decided it was enough.

"Right kids, stop right there. We have a school to attend and you need to be there with healthy lips, not soar ones" Joe interrupted their about to be make-out session

Nick slowly pulled away from her and smiled and Joe.

"Of course brother."

They soon set of for school.

**Oh my god so you guys better review coz this took me two hours. This is the longest chapter I have ever done. If I don't get like 12 reviews for this then I'm sorry but I'm not gonna update.**

**So the Miam break up? Gimme your views :)**

**And Nick sung BTS again :) with the cute little speech x33 awww oxox**

**Soo ya 12 or more reviews or no update oxoxoxoxox**

**Twitter - /xlovecyrusjonas**


End file.
